Evolto
|-|Evolto (Monster Form)= |-|Bloodstalk= |-|Kamen Rider Evol (Cobra Form)= |-|Black Hole Form= |-|Ultimate Form= Summary Extra-terrestrial Lifeform Evolto (地球外生命体 エボルト Chikyūgai Seimeitai Eboruto) is the main antagonist of the Kamen Rider Build TV series. He is a member of the Blood Tribe who manipulated the Pandora Box to annihilate the civilization of Mars. After possessing the body of Soichi Isurugi, he instigated the Japanese Civil War by causing the Sky Wall Disaster, which resulted in the creation of Faust. He operated as one of their agents by using the Transteam Gun to transform into Blood Stalk until he regained his lost Evol-Driver during the war to transform into Kamen Rider Evol. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | 4-B, likely higher | 4-B, far higher via Absorption Name: Evolto, Bloodstalk, Kamen Rider Evol Origin: Kamen Rider Build Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Planet Blood's Alien Powers and Abilities: General Abilities= Possession and Mind Manipulation (Can possess any living being to carry out his plans), Hacking (Able to hack the GPS on a stolen motorcycle, and steal the completed Sclash System data from Sento's computer), Matter Manipulation (Manipulate a tablet computer into a rod-shaped item that he used as a back scratcher) Biological Manipulation (Using a cloud of steam from his hand, he can change a person's face), Memory Manipulation (Erase Sento's memory), Body Control (Can liquefy and scatter his genes, thus ensuring his survival), Teleportation, Fire Manipulation (Can shoot a crimson flare from his hand), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Information Analysis (He determine a person's Hazard Level), Resistance to Gas Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Exposed with Nebulas Gas would immediately be converted into a Smash) and minor Memory Manipulation (Transformed into a Smash will caused the victims to suffer with short-term memory loss), Self-Sustenance Type 1 |-|Bloodstalk=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Superhuman Speed, Hand to Hand Combat, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (He can also create an energy cobra projection through his suit to attack or capture targets), Enhanced Senses, Smoke Manipulation with Transtream Gun, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Biological Manipulation with Transtream Gun Rifle Mode (Can shoot electricity, icey mist and transforming anybody who comes in contact with it into a Smash), Homing Attack when using Transtream Gun's finishers, Information Analysis and Regeneration (His helmet can anylyisis battle data in real-time and performs emergency repair a damaged part of the suit automatically), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Deconstruction (He has extendable venomous tendrils that can shoot out and stab victims, injecting them with venom capable of either paralyzing, killing, or even disintegrating them) |-|Kamen Rider Evol (Cobra Form)= All Bloodstalk abilities enhanced, Rage Power, Gene Manipulation (Can scatter his cell to manipulate his army such as Lost Smash or copy of Remocon Bro's & Engine Bro's, or ensure his survival), Aura Generation (Can generate a special aura to increase his strength or movement speed), Fire Manipulation in Dragon Form, Superhuman Speed in Rabbit Form |-|Black Hole Form= All Cobra Form's abilities enhanced, Black Hole Creation, Statistics Amplification (The special core in his chest armor "Catastrophe Reactor" can increase more combat ability up to 50 times), Teleportation with Black Hole |-|Monster Form= All previous abilities significantly enhanced, Absorption (Absorb a planet to increase more power and create new weapon via a black hole), Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Fought against Build many times and can keep up his Hazard Form) | Solar System level (Fought against Vernage, who stopped Evol Black Hole Form from swallow Mars with his black hole by separating his soul), likely higher via raising his Hazard Level | Solar System level (Stronger than before, Easily defeated Build Genius and Cross-Z Magma. Absorbed an alien planet, Moon and some of the Earth with a Black Hole in secs), Far higher via Absorption. (Can be stronger when absorbing a planet) Speed: At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed | At least Massively Hypersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed (Comparable to Cross-Z Magma and Build's RabbitRabbit Form, and can keep up Build's Genius Form), much higher (Can amp his movement speed) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed, far higher (Instantly warp to different planets in secs) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Solar System Class, likely higher via raising his Hazard Level | Solar System Class, Far higher via Absorption Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took many hits from Build's Hazard Form) | Solar System level, likely higher via raising his Hazard Level | Solar System level, Far higher via Absorption Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, many meters with projectile, several meters with a black hole Standard Equipment: Devices *'Transteam Gun:' Blood Stalk's transformation device and personal weapon. Evol inherits it as his personal weapon *'Fullbottles:' Blood Stalk's transformation trinkets. Used by Evol to summon weapons and perform finishers. *'Evol-Driver:' Evol's transformation device *'Evolbottles:' Evol's transformation trinkets *'Fullbottle Holder:' Carrier strap for Evol's Evolbottles *'Evol-Trigger:' Evol's upgrade device for Black Hole form Weapons *'Steam Blade:' Blood Stalk's standard sidearm weapon. It can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle. Continued to be used by Evol. *'Drill Crusher:' Evol's personal weapon in Rabbit Form. *'Beat Closer:' Evol's personal weapon in Dragon Form. Evol also used as Blood Stalk on one occasion after borrowing it from Cross-Z.Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z *'Hawk Gatlinger:' Evol's weapon granted by the Gatling Fullbottle Intelligence: He is a self-proclaimed strategist. He mostly enjoys viewing battles instead of fighting them, He also seems to have a lot more of an unperturbed and sinister attitude compared to the more focused Gentoku, nonchalantly fooling around even when doing his job as a Faust enforcer. Such is seen when instead of directly engaging Build, he was casually laying back and letting the Square Smash do most of the fighting until it was the right time for him to interfere by making the Smash grow. He also dislikes taking orders from anyone, preferring to do things his own way. Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | When Evol Trigger is struck forcefully with an attack, it will paralyze him for a while | Same as before | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Transtream Gun' **'Steam Break:' Channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack **'Steam Attack:' Channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack **'Steam Shot (Rifle Mode) (Cobra Faust Fullbottle):' Channels the power of a Cobra Faust Fullbottle and performs a shoot a purple cobra energy blast that detonates upon impact **'Steam Shot (Rifle Mode) (Rocket Fullbottle):' Channels the power of a Rokket Fullbottle and performs a shoot a powerful blast attack that takes the form of a rocket. The rocket flies around the enemy before coming to the ground for an explosion *'Hawk Gatlinger' **'Full Bullet:' Evol inserts the Gatling Fullbottle into the Evol Driver and turns the crank, summoning the Hawk Gatlinger. He then spins the Revol-Magazine of the Hawk Gatling and fires a stream of large energy hawks As Cobra Form *'Evoltic Finish:' This finisher has two variations **'Rider Kick:' Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick **'Rider Punch:' Evol delivers a flaming punch As Dragon Form *'Evoltic Finish:' Evol coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects an energy Chinese Dragon upon impact As Rabbit Form *'Evoltic Finish:' This finisher has two variations **'Rider Kick:' Evol delivers a roundhouse kick covered in red and orange energy that generates an energy star map upon impact. **'Rider Punch:' Evol delivers a punch covered in flames and purple energy that sends the target flying. As Black Hole Form *'Black Hole Finish:' This finisher has four variations **Evol spins rapidly as a miniature black hole is generated behind him. The black hole then compresses into halo-like rings of energy as Evol delivers a powerful flying kick to the enemy, sending them into the black hole which kills them after some time. **Evol delivers a punch covered in purple energy that creates a small black hole upon impact. **Evol summons a massive black hole in the air that is capable of consuming entire buildings. **Evol surrounds his foot with a small purple black hole and performs a roundhouse kick. Key: Bloodstalk | Kamen Rider Evol | Monster Form Gallery Kamen Rider Evol - Evolution| Kamen Rider Evol All Henshin| Final Battle - Build vs Evolto| KRBu-Evoldragonform_Phase2.png| Dragon Form KRBu-Evolrabbitform_Phase3.png| Rabbit Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Biology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sword Users Category:Drill Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Blade Users Category:Dragons Category:Animal Users Category:Snakes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Villains Category:Paralysis Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Zi-O Appearances